Kenta (Hikari Sentai Maskman)
Kenta (ケンタ) is Black Mask (ブラックマスク Burakku Masuku) of the Maskmen. He is also one of the main protagonists of Hikari Sentai Maskman. History Kenta is the second-in-command of the team, as well as proficient in Kobudo. Feeling lonely one day, he decided to try to find himself a date, but his only success came after he aided a girl named Miyuki fend off a couple of rude bikers, whom she was defending an elderly woman from. This one-on-one interaction led Baraba to use her in one of his plots, having Doll Doggler take her place and attempt to kill Kenta. Even though he managed to save her, Kenta subtly stated that he didn't want to endanger her further by getting into a relationship while Underground Empire Tube was still a potential threat. When a Doggler Beast stole the Aura Power of the other Maskmen, Kenta was the only one left who could fight. He worked as a mechanic for the Sugata Racing Team and once worked for the Sun Racing Team. Kenta and his companions teamed up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Black Mask is among the Sentai warriors seen in a clipshow when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as powerful as they are. Years later, Kenta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After the warriors fought against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, gathering all the Rangers together and ordering them to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Black Mask powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack Empire was defeated by the Gokaigers, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Kenta and his teammates have their powers again so they may continue their duties as Maskman. Kenta, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Personality Kenta is shy around women but can be a playboy at times. He is lighthearted, strong, and dependable and his intentions are virtuous in nature. Black Mask Mecha *Turbo Ranger (shared with Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) *Masky Drill *Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo (shared with Red, Blue, Yellow, and Pink) Arsenal *Masking Brace *Laser Magnum *Masky Rod *Black Mask Roader Techniques * Meditation Gesture: Jin (all fingers enlaced in a fist), which signifies the guessing of others' thoughts and intentions. Navigation Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Damsels Category:Outright Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Selfless Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Honest Category:Rescuers Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Scapegoat Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:Superheroes Category:Rivals Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Monster Slayers Category:Stalkers Category:Sidekicks Category:Video Game Heroes